


In the Forest: Night

by lferion



Category: Spring - William Blake, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Tyger - William Blake
Genre: Challenge Response, Choices, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, New Year's Resolutions, Trials, Tygers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Celegorm, Returned, faces a challenge.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Oromë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Vana
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	In the Forest: Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild January 2021 Resolutions challenge:  
> The Day 4 prompt is from the Utopia/Dystopia challenge, August 2020. William Blake, excerpts from _Songs of Innocence and Experience_  
> [The Tyger](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spring_\(poem\)>Spring</a>%0A<a%20href=)
> 
> On [SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4618)
> 
> Many thanks to Morgynleri and Runa for encouragement and sanity checking.

Celegorm knew Orome was testing him. And Vana. As was their right, and, not unreasonably, their responsibility. He had done stupid, irresponsible, downright cruel and unacceptable things after the Darkening, the Oath not least. Was he the tyger-monstrous, burning still, Morgoth’s creature willing or no? The tyger-wild, lost to law or language, a beast, for whom evil — or good — were irrelevant? Or the tyger-wise, with speech and self-control, capable of mercy, reflection, remorse?

(He was certain his choices were all tygers — no lamb he, nor nightingale, certainly not a child, for all his hands, remade, were tender as a babe’s)

Was it a test of choice or discovery? He would refuse the monster, if it were choice. Mandos had taught him that. He hoped he'd chose the wise, not the wild, despite the draw of the one and the worry-weight of the other. It would not be impossible, this hunt that was asked of him. Had been offered him. A fair chance to demonstrate his heart, the shape of his spirit, what work he had done in the Halls (the Halls' stables). It wasn't a competition, but it was a test, a trial.

Best he get on with it, then.

* * *


End file.
